Sibling Love
by EnthusiasticEarthElemental
Summary: A cute, very short oneshot on Harry and Hermione's relationship and Ginny and Ron's feeling towards it. My first fic, so be nice. NOT HHR! HG, RHr


A/N- This is my first fic… Hopefully it's ok…

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that you recognize

OR- if you are a whale—

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIII DoOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo nooOOOOOOOooooooootttTTt oooooOOOOOOOOooooownnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNN aaaaaaAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNyyyyyythhHHHHHHHhhhinggggGGGGGGGG thhhHHHHHHHhhhhhhatttTtttt yyyyyyyYYYYYYYoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooouuuuuUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUUUUU reeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeecoooooOOOOOoooogniiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiizeeeeeEEEee

Now for the story!!

Sibling Love

Hermione leaned back on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes while the crackling of the fire lulled her to sleep. As the January wind blew, the drafty castle became cold and a chill ran down her spine. Harry felt it and put his arm around her to keep her warm. She snuggled closer to him, thankful for his body heat.

To the casual onlooker, it would seem like a typical boyfriend/girlfriend pose. However, they were not dating. As close as they were, Hermione only thought of Harry as a brother and he only thought of her as a sister. There was a time in first year that Harry had pretended to like her because Parvati had told him that Hermione liked him when she actually didn't.

It was awkward for about two weeks until they finally talked about it and cleared the whole thing up. Now, they looked back and laughed at the whole misunderstanding. Neither of them had ever felt a spark of anything other than friendship for the other and they both knew it. The only reason they felt comfortable sitting like this was because they had had numerous talks about the war, people, each other. It had never even crossed their minds that it was considered intimate.

The other Gryffindors knew this as well, but it didn't prevent them from spreading rumors of a non- existent romantic relationship. It was too juicy, especially when they fell asleep like this.

An hour later, Ginny walked up to them and gently shook them awake.

"Harry, Hermione, get on up to bed. It's almost eleven." She said gently.

With sleepy eyes, Harry nodded, kissed Hermione on the top of the head, and stood up.

"Ok Gin. Thanks." He kissed her goodnight and headed up to the dormitory.

Hermione groaned. "He's such a good pillow. Why'd you have to go and make him leave?" She asked.

"You're lucky I know you well enough to get the real meaning of that, or else I would have hexed you." Ginny said. "I am his girlfriend after all."

"Yes, I know. And Ron's my boyfriend. But in all honesty, my brother is a better pillow than yours."

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron exclaimed from a nearby table where he was doing his Charms homework at the last minute.

"Sorry Ron but it's true. Your shoulder is higher and I can barely reach it. His is shorter." She explained.

"Fine, I guess I can deal with being a worse pillow as long as I am not a squirt." He said.

"Harry's not a squirt! He's five eleven!" Ginny argued.

"True, but your brother is six five, so compared to him, Harry is a squirt." Hermione countered. "But it doesn't really matter. I'm too tired for this. Goodnight." She kissed Ron and waved to Ginny as she was climbing up the stairs.

As she rounded the corner, Ginny turned to Ron and said, "Do you ever feel like they are the couple instead of us and them?"

"Well, it sure looks like it when they do that." Ron motioned to the couch that Harry and Hermione had recently deserted. "But they have enough talks about it that I have no worries." Ron replied.

"How often do they talk?" Ginny asked.

"I'd say once a week, give or take." He answered.

"About what?" She inquired.

"I have no clue." He responded.

"You've never tried to listen in?" She queried.

At this, Ron snorted. "Do you want to try to eavesdrop on the defeater of Voldemort and the smartest witch of this generation having a private conversation?" He retorted.

Ginny paled. "Never mind." She said.

"Yeah." Ron replied. There was a pause as Ron gathered his finished homework.

"So you have no doubts?"

"None whatsoever."

"Why not?"

Ron thought for a moment. "They're like siblings. Imagine us dating."

Ginny shivered. "Point taken. I just wish they would sit like that with us more often." She said.

"Their relationship, it's more complicated than you might think. They take comfort from each other; understand each other, like a parent and a child. Maybe it is because they both lost their families, though one year ago and one sixteen years ago." Ron responded. "But I do see what you're saying. So yeah, me too."

And with that, they both went up to bed.


End file.
